seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece Legacy: Chase the Attack pirates part 18
Tack, holding his ground, grabs Oak, and smashes into him. Oak, gets thrown off, and takes a few steps back. He scowls, and holds out another Pop Green. He throws it, and Tack catches it, and throws it back at Oak. Oak, grabbing it, throws it back, and Tack does the same thing again. Oak, grabbing it, throws it to the ground, and the plant grows into a spiky ball. Oak, grabs a spike, lifts it, and throws it at Tack. Tack catches the spike, and throws it back, with Oak grabbing a spike, and starts to foam at the mouth. "STOP IT, STOP IT, JUST, STOP!" "I was having fun..." "I'M NOT! IT'S ANNOYING!" "Because your losing?" "SCREW YOU!" Oak drops the ball of spikes, and holds out a large Pop Green, and drops it. It hits the ground, and starts to transform into a whip with a flower in one end, and a 2 foot spike on the other. It is green, with spikes all over, and has flowers on the parts without spikes. Oak grabs the flower, and rises the whip, with is 7 feet king, bigger then him. "This... Is my ultimate weapon. No one has ever forced me to use it, but two. Those two, were true monsters." "Who?" "The leader herself, and the captain of the 1st division. Even then... I lost. But, that's because they were a dozen times more powerful then I was. After then, I became stronger. Even then... I am nowhere near this level without the whip. Tell me... Have you've seen death?" "A few times, yes." "You haven't seen anything then." Oak raises the whip, and cracks it at the ground, causing the grass to become cut, and the flowers release a deadly toxin, that makes the remaining grass wither, and die. Oak raises it, and whips it toward Tack. Tack dodges it, and the gas releases, nearly striking Tack in the eye. Tack, pulled his hand back, and started to twist it. "GOMU GOMU NO..." He twisted it 1...2... He saw Oak bring the whip back to himself, and had it whip to Tack's face. He couldn't dodge it, but he could try to, and hit Oak at the same time. 3. "DRILL!" Tack dodged, while throwing his fist at Oak, smashing into Oak's chest, and sending Oak flying. It caused the whip to snap back, but it still scratched Tack in the face. He felt strange, and fell. Oak, was on his knees, but he got up, and looked to Tack. "Now... The poison will go in your veins. But don't worry, it doesn't kill. Only paralyze. Even a giant will fall from one strike from that thorn..." Tack got up, and was holding his face. He dropped his head, and opened his skin up, and slapped the other side of his head, hitting the poison back. "That won't work." "It helps." He lifted his head back, and grinned. He looked to Oak, holding his chest, and pointed at Oak. "You know, this fight gets better. You enjoying it so far?" "What? What do you mean?" "This fight." "Why would a person enjoy some damn fight? It's simply a fight, that will end quickly! LIKE NOW!" Oak cracked his whip at Tack, and Tack dodged it, taking a step toward Oak, and Oak span towards him, making the whip circle around Tack, and Tack ducked, missing it, and Oak raised the whip, and slammed it down. The whip hit Tack in the face, and Tack held his teeth out, biting the whip, and cutting it in half. Oak, surprised, was shocked. Tack, raised himself, and gave a goofy grin. "You're not wrong, I guess. But, a good fight can have good memories, and I think this was a good memory." Oak, scowling, ran at Tack, and lifted his leg up. When he got close enough, he smashed his heel at Tack's face, but Tack was unharmed, and punched Oak in the face, then punched him again, and pulled his head back. "GOMU GOMU NO...SKULL BASH!" He smashed his head toward Oak, and Oak fell. He hit the ground, and tried to lift himself. He looked up to a smiling Tack, and hit the ground again. All Oak could think was... This was a good fight. Tack, looking around, pounded his fist, and ran where Oak was when he ran. "ZOZO, RANGTON, FEA, MALK... WERE GOING! MARINES!" The marines, hearing that they've been called, saw a young boy running away from them, with a bunch of wild plants, and a strange man in a flower mask, unconscious. Worst, hangover, ever. Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:Chase the Attack pirates arc